You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch
"You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch" is a villain song performed by Thurl Ravenscroft in the 1966 animated adaptation of Dr. Seuss's How the Grinch Stole Christmas!. Lyrics 1966 = You're a mean one, Mr. Grinch. You really are a heel. You're as cuddly as a cactus, You're as charming as an eel, Mr. Grinch. You're a bad banana with a greasy black peel. You're a monster, Mr. Grinch. Your heart's an empty hole. Your brain is full of spiders. You've got garlic in your soul, Mr. Grinch. I wouldn't touch you with a Thirty-nine and a half foot pole. You're a vile one, Mr. Grinch. You have termites in your smile, You have all the tender sweetness of a seasick crocodile, Mr. Grinch. Given the choice between the two of you, I'd take the seasick crocodile. You're a foul one, Mr. Grinch. You're a nasty wasty skunk. Your heart is full of unwashed socks. Your soul is full of gunk, Mr Grinch. The three best words that best describe you, Are as follows, and I quote, Stink! Stank! Stunk! You're a rotter, Mr. Grinch You're the king of sinful sots Your heart's a dead tomato splotched with moldy purple spots Mr. Grinch Your soul is an appalling dump heap Overflowing with the most disgraceful Assortment of deplorable rubbish imaginable, Mangled up in tangled up knots. You nauseate me, Mr. Grinch With a nauseous super nos You're a crooked jerky jockey and, You drive a crooked horse Mr. Grinch! You're a three-decker sauerkraut And toadstool sandwich, With arsenic sauce! |-| 2000 = this coat and this hat, I'll look just like St. Nick! You're a mean one, Mr. Grinch, You really are a heel, You're as cuddly as a cactus, And as charming as an eel, Mr. Grinch. You're a bad banana with a greasy black peel! Just face the music, You're a monster, Mr. Grinch, (Yes you are) Your heart's an empty hole, Your brain is full of spiders, You've got garlic in your soul, Mr. Grinch. I wouldn't touch you with a thirty-nine and a half foot pole! You know, if you ask the Whos who in Whoville, No one'd deny it! You're a vile one, Mr. Grinch, You have termites in your smile. You have all the tender sweetness Of a seasick crocodile, Mr. Grinch. Given the choice between you I'd take the seasick crocodile! |-| 2018 = You're a mean one You really are a heel (You're as charming as an eel) You're as cuddly as a cactus, You're as charming as an eel Mr. Grinch You're a bad banana (Mr. Grinch) With a greasy black peel You're a vile one You've got termites in your smile You have all the tender sweetness Of a seasick crocodile Mr. Grinch You're a foul one Friends, you don't have none I wouldn't touch you with a thirty-nine and a half foot pole You're a monster You're heart's an empty hole (You've got garlic in your soul) You've got garlic, you've got garlic in your soul Mr. Grinch All those smiles, homie, I turn 'em frowns All them decorations, I tear 'em down You can ask Max, I don't play around Ayo (Eww) Who is this mean fellow With his skin all green And his teeth all yellow? (Eww) What you so mad for? Halloween comin' round And we ain't knockin' at your door (Mr. Grinch, You're a bad banana Here to spoil everything with your bad attitude, Mr. Grinch) Who is this mean fellow With his skin all green And his teeth all yellow? (Eww) What you so mad for? Halloween comin' round And we ain't knockin' at your door Ahh (Bad banana!) Gallery You're a Mean One, Mr Grinch - How the Grinch Stole Christmas 1966 How the Grinch Stole Christmas (6 9) Movie CLIP - You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch (2000) HD You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch|2018 version The Grinch "You’re a Mean One, Mr. Grinch" Lyric Video Category:Villains' songs Category:Music